Lost trances
by xVashleyx4xlifex
Summary: Skye has moved to an weird planet w/new technology. Is the technology a curse or a cure. Story is better then summary Plz read if u want. -xVashleyx4xlife


Hi people! It's xVashleyx4xlifex! This is a sci-fi narrative for E.L.A! And I decided to put the short story on fanfiction. I'm turning this in tomorrow. 3/6/09. And I really hope I do well on this. It's out of 50 points. I'm hoping to at least get a B-. So tell me what you guys think. Oh and for those of you who are worried about "My vacation with Troy Bolton." I am actually thinking of continuing the story as of right now. I have been convinced by some people of continuing. But who knows, I might change my mind.

Before you start reading there is a message in this story. See if you can figure it out. It's actually really easy to figure out.

Martin 1

Lexie Martin

Mrs. Turchi

4th hour E.L.A

11 February 2009

Sci-Fi Narrative

Lost trances

Gazing up at the Creamy-blue planet up in outer space…I wondered. What would life be like living there? Would life be the same like living on earth? Would life be scary and dangerous? Or would life be better up there? I am worrying to much. I guess I am just nervous. You see my parents think it's a good idea to move to another planet; since part of the earth is starting to demolish. Why? The side of the earth that my family is living on is starting to disincarnate because of all the trash and toxins. Humans have no respect for the earth's features…and stuff…anyway… My parents said we are leaving tonight to that mysterious looking planet I was starring at. My friend Crystal and her parents were already on the silver and gold colored orbital waiting for launch to that planet. My family was next. It's actually a small spaceship but we call them orbital's.

"Skye, are you coming?" I heard my mom ask with a rather excited tone.

"Yes I'm coming!" I walked away from my previous spot over to my parents. "Mom, why do we have to go?" I asked groaning.

"Because, like your dad and I have told you before. Our side of the earth is starting to demolish."

"But…"

"No buts were going! Were going, and that's final!"

"Alright…" I responded. After 12 minutes our orbital came. It was golden with a strip of blue running across it. Why was everything gold and silver? My parents and I walked onto the orbital getting ready for the orbital to blast us to our new planet. I sat down on the golden seat in the back next to the window and got ready for take off. It wasn't until 5 minutes later the commander or whatever you call came over to the launch controls and pushed the "Go" button on the pad.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1 ….." And we were flying out into space. I gazed out the window taking one last look at planet earth thinking why did we have to take such bad care of our home.

"So Sky, what do you think life will be like?" My dad asked me. I didn't bother looking at my father.

"Oh, I don't know…boring…" I answered still keeping my gaze out the window.

"Now why do you say that?" He asked me. "And look at me when I'm talking to you!"

"Sorry…" I drifted my stare towards my father. "Because I just think life there will be boring."

"Not to me. It says that every family living in the city will receive their own personal robot and flying car. Doesn't that sound fun!?"

"Whoa…whoa...whoa…hold up. You get your own personal robot?"

"Yeah…like it says that the robot is there for your own personal needs." My father said pointing to the picture in the booklet he had in his hand.

"That's just crazy…I don't want one." I said turning my gaze back to the window.

"If that's what you want," he said turning back in his seat facing the giant window in front of him.

15 minutes had past and we still haven't reached our destination. Just then a voice blurted out of nowhere. "Prepare for arrival in 5 minutes." I looked up and saw a grey speaker. "I repeat, prepare for arrival in 5minutes." Then the room went silent. Well that was interesting.

5 minutes had past and we reached our point. The orbital came to an end and my parents and I walked out. Once we were out of the orbital a very tall man in a golden suit walked over to us.

"Hello, your house number is 162." He handed us each a key. "Please get into the clear box and type up your Tech-house number. It will take you immediately to your destination. Good day to you 3." And with that the man left. That was kinda rude…in my opinion. What I didn't understand was why houses here were called a Tech-house. We did as the man said and put in the house number. Before I knew it we were in our "Tech-house". That was really quick. We were just at the launching area and in less then 2 seconds we were in our Tech-house. I stepped out of the clear box and looked around. The chairs were clear blue hovering over the metal ground. The table was floating. The black HD TV was hovering in the corner with a moon shaped couch across from it. My bed which was now called a T-bed was floating, my metal closet, the desk…it was amazing. I decided to go in the garage and see what was in there. When I opened the door I was speechless. Right in front of me was a flying car! It was silver with a bit of gold on it. I'm not surprised by the colors. I ran over to it and opened the car door and got in. I was about to turn the key when…

"Skye, what do you think you are doing?" My mother asked me while walking over to me.

"Going to try this car out, is that a problem?" I asked

"Yes, we just got here and were going to settle in. Why don't you go out and explore, and see what's around?"

Sighing softly, I responded to my mother with a yes. I got out of the car and walked out of the door. Standing on the hover walk I looked around and saw a bunch of neon colored signs. Either they were restaurants or stores. I did see a few interesting places to stop by and look at. "Cyber-way café" and "Totally tech-clothes" sounded the most interesting to me. The hover walk came to end. I stepped off and began my exploring. Boy this was going to be a blast. An hour had past and I was worn out. I decided to use the teleport to get home. I stalked in and typed my Tech-house number in. Before I knew it I was home. Stepping out I and looked at the time. 5:00 p.m. Wow, time does fly by when you are having fun.

"So Skye did you have fun exploring?" My mother asked.

"Yeah, I had tons of fun exploring." Life here is going to be pretty awesome. But I was soon to find out this place wasn't all fun and games. 3 weeks had past by and life here was starting to get boring. You could barley do anything yourself. Your household robots were doing everything for you. The cooking, the cleaning, getting stuff for you when your 5 feet away from it. And my friend Crystal was always using her cell phone. My parents were always out and about doing stuff. Not that you really needed to do anything. Everyone here was attached to all the technology and it needed to stop. A few hours had passed by; I was sitting on the moon shaped couch watching Cyber wars until I heard a scream. I

jumped up off the couch and dashed outside. I just stood there shocked. The robots were out of control. The security robots were taking humans and dragging them to the city jail for no reason. The household robots were spraying people with Windex cleaner repeating. "May I wash your windows?" I looked over to the right and saw a robot blasting music from its entertainment system. That robot was repeating "Pump up the party." I glanced up above me and saw flying cars driving all crazy. 2 flying cars even crashed into each other. I heard another scream and saw a robot chasing a very tall man in a t-shirt and jeans. The robot was carrying an electric iron asking "May I iron your pants?" Okay this was enough; I needed to find a safe place. I ran all over the place trying to find cover. But nowhere seemed to be safe, scavenging the area I saw a hover craft. That sounds like a safe place. I sprinted to one and got in. I slammed the door shut and sat in my seat. Just then I heard banging on the door. I quickly pushed the automatic go button on the control pad and bolted out of this whacked city. The speaker up above me asked me my destination and I said take me to earth. That sounded like a pretty serene area to be in. I put the hover craft on auto-fly and sat back and relaxed. I slowly closed my eyes and drifted into a slumber. It wasn't until later I had been woken up by a loud thunder. I gazed out my window and saw I was heading straight towards earth at a fast speed. I thought I was safe and sound until I saw flashing red lights inside the hover craft. Then I heard "Emergency, electric power low. I started to panic. I looked at meter and it was on E. Well maybe E means extra power! Oh who am I kidding…the voice then went back on. "Crash landing in about 10 seconds, 10, 9…" I looked out the window and the hover craft was spinning out of control while plummeting towards earth. I closed my eyes and felt tears forming in my eyes. I never thought it could come to an end like this. If us humans could have taken better care of the earth then we wouldn't have to move to another planet, if we didn't have such high-tech things there people wouldn't have been in a trance and so attached to it. If we hadn't made robots to our daily needs then they probably wouldn't have gotten all out of control. That's when I realized we were so into technology that we were to blind to see what was coming our way. "3, 2, 1"

So what did you guys think of it? I thought it was an okay story. Plz leave a review if you feel like it.

-xVashleyx4xlifex


End file.
